Meet In Jail
by araraaa
Summary: Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun di penjara. dan Baekhyun membawa pengaruh baik padanya. YAOI BL EXO FF


BAEKYEOL YAOI FF-

ENJOY THE STORY!

.

.

.

Duk! Duk! Duk!

Suara ketukan palu hakim tersebut menandakan usainya persidangan ini. Dan namja berkacamata itu, kini harus rela ditarik dan diseret oleh polisi menuju tempat barunya.

Park Chanyeol.

Namja yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu kini hanya bisa pasrah akan takdirnya. Dibelakangnya terdengar suara-suara yang meneriakinya. Bukan karena khawatir, namun karena menyutujui keputusan sang hakim. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Masuk!"

Seorang polisi yang tadi membawanya menuju jeruji besi mendorongnya masuk kesalah satu sel dan mengunci pintunya kembali.

Hening. Tak terjadi apapun didalam sel itu meski ada orang lain selain Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jatuh terduduk, mengusap-usap rambutnya gaya orang frustasi. Mendesahkan nafas keras-keras dan menggeram. Tak lama ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, terisak pelan.

"Apa kau menangis?"

Suara orang lain membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya yang berantakan. Chanyeol hanya terdiam memperhatikan orang itu.

"Apakah ada seorang pembunuh yang menangis?"

Tanya orang itu lagi. Chanyeol masih diam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Orang itu menghela nafas.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Hening. Namun tak lama Chanyeol tersenyum, "Park Chanyeol."

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu masuk ke sel ini Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol seperti orang frustasi. Para pembunuh seharusnya tidak frustasi ketika masuk kedalam sel penjara, toh mereka bisa saja membunuh para polisi yang berjaga demi bisa bebas, pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Entah Baekhyun akan percaya atau tidak, yang jelas ia harus menceritakannya. Ia memang butuh seorang teman untuk bercerita.

"Aku... Dituduh membunuh kedua orang tuaku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada bersemangat. Entah ada apa dengan orang itu.

"Ceritanya rumit, Baek."

"Ceritakan saja. Gwaenchana."

Baekhyun nampak tertegun mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol. Kehidupan Chanyeol benar-benar miris. Meski ia tau, ia jauh lebih miris daripada Chanyeol.

"Aku baru pulang dari China sebulan yang lalu. Dan saat tiba di rumah, orang tuaku sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Dan setelah menjalani 2 kali sidang, aku dinyatakan bersalah. Kata mereka ada sidik jariku dileher kedua orang tuaku. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh mereka saat aku menemukan jasad keduanya."

Baekhyun mengusap bahu Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku juga dituduh membunuh kedua orang tuaku dengan alasan harta warisan. Perusahaan appaku memang sedang berada dipuncak kejayaan dan aku akui, aku memang pernah meminta ayahku untuk memberikan perusahaannya padaku dan beliau tidak mengizinkan. Maka dari itu aku pergi ke China selama 3 tahun."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa mengelus bahu Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyangka kepulanganku akan seperti ini. Seharusnya aku tetap di China saja."

"Ssstt, mau mendengar kisahku?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang tersenyum. Namja ini baik, mengapa bisa berada di sel para pembunuh? Batin Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun mengiyakan tawaran Baekhyun.

-Flashback-

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju rumahnya. Hari ini ia sangat senang karena ia membawa hasil ujian kemarin. Meskipun begitu, ia ingin menjadikan ini kejutan bagi eommanya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap jalan santai meskipun ia sudah sangat ingin berlari dan memeluk eommanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun melepas sepatu dan mengucapkan salam. Tak ada tanda-tanda orang di rumah, padahal eomma Baekhyun kan hari ini tidak pergi bekerja karena agak sakit.

"Eomma?"

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar eommanya. Kosong.

"Eomma?"

Di dapur pun kosong. Rumah ini benar-benar kosong.

Bruk! Cyur!

Baekhyun meringis saat dirinya terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur kaki meja makan. Badannya lengket dan tercium bau aneh. Ini bau... Minyak!

"A-ah!" Baekhyun menjerit sambil berguling menghindari serangan orang tak dikenal yang memakai topeng yang kini memasuki rumahnya. Terbesit dipikirannya bagaimana keadaan eommanya sekarang? Apakah yeoja paruh baya yang masih cantik itu baik-baik saja?

Crash!

"Ah!"

Baekhyun dapat menghindari lemparan pisau itu namun terdengar suara rintihan yang sudah amat lemah dari arah belakangnya. Yeoja paruh baya itu tengah memegangi perutnya.

"Eomma!"

Baekhyun berlari menuju eommanya dan menarik pisau yang menancap diperut sang eomma. Ditatapnya orang asing bertopeng itu dengan tatapan marah lalu bangkit hendak melawan.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, eomma Baekhyun memegangi kaki Baekhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Meminta Baekhyun agar tak membalas.

Namun Baekhyun tak menggubrisnya. Melihat keadaan eommanya membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis. Kulit yeoja itu banyak yang tersayat dan mengeluarkan darah. Begitupun perutnya yang masih setia mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Kau... Menyakiti.. Eommaku!" bentak Baekhyun lalu mengejar orang itu. Orang tersebut berusaha menghindar namun Baekhyun tetap tak patah semangat. Hingga pada akhirnya..

Bruk! Jleb!

Orang asing bertopeng itu tersandung ditangga dan Baekhyun berhasil menancapkan pisau itu didada kirinya. Tepat dijantungnya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya dan menarik topeng yang menutupi wajah orang itu. Baekhyun diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke dapur, menuju eommanya. Dan pemandangan tak sedap kini menyapanya.

Yeoja itu tergeletak dengan darah menggenang disekitarnya serta.. Tak tampak deru nafasnya.

"Eomma?" yeoja itu diam.

"Eomma?!" yeoja itu tetap diam. Hanya keheningan yang diterima Baekhyun.

"Eomma?! Eomma! Lihat eomma! Lihat!" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan eommanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Ini hasil ujianku eomma! Aku mendapat nilai bagus! Eomma! Aku akan diterima di Seoul International University eomma! Eomma!"

"Eomma! Ireona..."

-Flashback end-

Chanyeol hanya bisa memeluk Baekhyun yang kini terisak setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Baekhyun benar-benar miris, batin Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Yeol?" bisik Baekhyun lirih.

"Apa itu Baek?"

"Yang membunuh eommaku adalah...

Yang kubunuh adalah...

Appaku sendiri."

Byun Baekhyun adaah orang yang kuat. Ia adalah orang yang mampu menerima kenyataan dan menjalaninya dalam kebahagiaan. Apapun yang ia alami, apapun yang ia rasakan, ia selalu tersenyum. Chanyeol sampai heran, apakah namja mungil yang sama-sama berkacatama sepertinya itu bisa merasakan sedih?

Seperti saat ini, Byun Baekhyun sedang membersihkan lorong sel karena hari ini jadwal ia piket. Chanyeol memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi tersenyum dan menggumamkan beberapa lagu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Chanyeol! Jangan melamun..." ujar Baekhyun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih setia memasang senyum indahnya diwajahnya. Namun Chanyeol tahu, didalam mata Baekhyun tersirat kepedihan yang teramat dalam.

Mungkin Chanyeol hanya dituduh, namun bagaimana dengan Baekhyun yang menyaksikan sendiri eommanya meninggal dan membunuh appanya sendiri? Pasti rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Chanyeol jadi merasa tak enak kalau mengingat ia pernah memutuskan untuk bunuh diri saja didepan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun melarangnya.

Chanyeol seharusnya tahu, menjadi narapidana bukanlah pertanda kehidupan kita akan berakhir.

Menjadi narapidana bukan berarti hidup kita harus berakhir.

Seharusnya masih ada tawa, canda, dan kebahagiaan meski dalam kesusahan.

Bukankah Tuhan berkata setiap kesulitan akan ada kemudahan?

Percaya atau tidak, Byun Baekhyun membawa pengaruh baik untuknya. Yaitu, selalu tabah dan ikhlas menerima cobaan.

Tuhan menyayangi kita, Yeol... Itulah yang selalu Baekhyun katakan padanya setiap ia bertanya, mengapa Baekhyun selalu tersenyum.

Ya, Tuhan memang masih menyayangi Chanyeol. Terbukti dengan adanya Baekhyun disisinya saat ini, malaikat Tuhan yang dikirim untuk Chanyeol. Untuk meringankan beban hati Chanyeol, selama di penjara. Dan Chanyeol harap, selamanya.

END

.

.

.

Review please Review kamu berharga banget loh..


End file.
